Chains and a Cabin
by Sansaria
Summary: A two POV containing bondage and LEMONS! All in brackets is not relevant to the story.
1. Chapter 1

_England's POV_

The sun was setting, turning the sky blood red and causing the dead bare trees to cast long moving shadows. I had been blindfolded until recently so I had no idea as to where this creepy wood was situated. The albino in front of me was moving at a quick pace and so I found myself falling quite often as the chains attached to my hands forced me to try and keep up with him. My heart was racing in fear for the first time in centuries, fear of what was planned for me. "PPP-Prussia ww- where are you ttt-taking me?" I questioned, speaking for the first time since I was captured and cursing myself for the weakness evident in my voice. As a response he jerked on the chain sending me to the ground for the umpteenth time, saying "Hurry up we are almost there." The thing that worried me the most was the unusual seriousness in his eyes, all signs of arrogance and tomfoolery gone. And for the first time since I meet him he hasn't said the word awesome every five minutes (a miracle in any other situation). His voice sent waves of shivers up and down my body, the vibrations always more powerful in my groin, the same voice I heard before the darkness set in. To be honest I was still confused on how I ended up in this situation….


	2. Chapter 2

_A Few Hours Earlier ~ England's POV_

"My God, I'm exhausted" I groaned as I walk down the empty streets towards my home. The world meeting had gone on longer than expected. I am only glad that I was hosting it because even the thought of not being able to go home and relax with a cup of tea is torture. I pity those countries going back to a hotel, unfamiliar surroundings.

I wonder how that idiot Prussia is doing, I mean he was recently abolished, and he only came to the meeting because he was bored. I hear that Germany is working him to the bone and I wouldn't blame him because Prussia is mooching off him. He's bloody shameless and despite his problems he's still messing about with that pervert France. I mean…wait what was that noise?

My heart was already pounding, just me being stupid and pairinoid. Just as I was about to turn my head a hand shot out and put a cloth over my mouth. It had a strange smell and I struggled against it, not only to get away but to see who was doing this to me. A hand stopped me from getting away, the heel of it pressed just above my neck. My sight starting blurring and soon darkness came. I fought against this darkness too, but it was a pointless fight. And as I gave in I heard a familiar voice utter "Mein gott, I'm awesome".


	3. Chapter 3

_Prussia's POV_

"Mein got, I'm awesome. "Staring down at the limp, short blond unconscious on the pavement, it felt so right seeing him beneath me. I almost started with my plan early but it would be so much funnier to see the little Englishman's reactions to what I will do to his body. My pants felt restricted all ready and now I would have to wait until he woke up. To be honest I felt a little bad about the chloroform and the knocking him out but it was the only way I (meaning me, France and Spain) could think of getting him alone and to come with me.

England moaned in his forced face, something about America and his bed, and his face was dusted with a light blush as I lifted him off the ground. I carried him around the corner and thank god no one was around because England was now struggling which was hilarious when paired with his words, "Don't you touch me you wanker, France!" and there was me carrying him with a tent in my pants.

Now I was lifting him into my Chevrolet van (America gave it to me as a present, I don't know why) which is harder than you'd think, I swear the man is all bone and all that bone was managing to stick into me and jab me in sensitive areas. I chained his hands with cuffs around his wrists and the chain on each joining together to form a thicker chain that fitted into my hand perfectly. Blindfolding him and tying the chain to the back of the passenger's seat I watched him for a moment before gently pressing my lips against his to quieten his fitful sleep.

I would have to be quick if I wanted to get us to a secluded place where I could have fun with him. Although I kinda wanted to see what he would do without his sight and without the full use of his hands. I got in the front and started to drive to a place where I know where we won't be disturbed.

_England's POV_

I woke, feeling lightheaded and pissed off at whoever had DRUGGED ME, and I had no sight. And I don't know if you've ever ridden in a vehicle down a bumping path with no sight but it is bloody sickening, being tossed about and thrown around does nothing good for your stomach. That and the fact that my hands were chained together which prevented me from using my arms from bracing myself every time I (the vehicle) took a turn and I ended up flying towards the wall? door? thing?.

"Hmmm….Hello ummm kidnapper…," good my voice didn't reflect the panic I felt bubbling inside me, "Can I ask where we're going?" In reply, well I think that it is in reply, the vehicle (I'm starting to feel safe to say van due to all the space in which I could be thrown) suddenly moved in a zigzag pattern which I think was to give me an answer (no in this case) without reveling my captor. "So am I not allowed asked" I inquired and in response the van accelerated and stopped suddenly.

"Oww, I wish you'd quit doing that" I grumbled. I should have kept my mouth shut because no sooner had the words left my mouth the van started to jerk forwards and backwards causing me to hit my head multiple times and causing me to feel quite nauseous_. _Well this is fucking brilliant. They have a sense of humor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Prussia's POV_

Okay I know it was a jerky move but I couldn't help but do the opposite of what he asked. Maybe I hoped that he would relies that he has no control over the situation and just give in to what I planned to do to him. I felt bad about the whole blindfold and bondage thing but come on who wouldn't want the power he used to have obsessed country lose all control and end up in chains. Mmmhhh, now that I think about it I may have a control issue (Okay maybe not so little but cut me some slack). But it just adds to my whole awesome unique personality.

He's stopped talking and questioning me so he must get the picture. I could see the private woods ahead (I knew that investment would be awesome) and it was just a couple of miles to my awesome cabin (My cabin in the woods dun dun duuuuuuun).

There is no actual path or trail to the cabin so Brits and I would have to walk the rest of the way. All the trees seemed dead so the usual beautiful forest was creepy and evil looking. I lifted the blonde out and only got a few objections but from the way he was tilting his head I guess he was trying to listen and figure out where I brought him. He wasn't going to but it made him look sooooo adorable.

"So cute" I whispered before removing all space between my face and his. My lips claimed his and he let out a startled gasp. Taking advantage of this I dipped my tongue through his parted lips. When he finally caught up with what was happening he bit me, hard. Finally, some resistance from my favorite little bastard. "Ouch," I stated (I really did hurt), smirking," You drew blood". "Feck…off" he retorted breathlessly. I glanced down to his face and was pleased to see that he had a light blushed across his face and he was panting slightly. Oh this was going to be funner (I know it's not a word but it should be) than I thought I really am awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

England's POV

The van stopped and I could hear rustling from up front and the door shut after a few minutes. Then the door to my left opened and a pair of hands scooped me up off the ground. I didn't complain much because I was cold and the body that held me provided warmth but I also was trying to see if I could figure out where we were by listening to my surroundings.

I heard "So cute" before someone started to kiss me. I was expecting something…. something else, a ransom, torture even rape but not a kiss filled with so much affection. No I was not expecting that. It startled me and the person explored my mouth with their tongue until I bit it causing a rusty taste to coat my tongue.

They (I had a pretty good idea who it was since they spoke) said something else and I responded but I'm not really sure what they said as I was trying to slow my heart down, and cursing the fact that I couldn't. I could practically hear them smirking at me. I was stopped in my efforts by the same hands as the started to undo the blindfold.

As the blindfold fell the person set me down but prevented me from moving away by holding tightly to my hips sending heat pooling between my legs. My back was to him so all I saw at first were the bare branches that tried their best to block out the sky but the sun still shone through gloriously. I kept my back to and examined my situation, I could now see the chains that bound me, the cuffs so close together that it was impossible to put any space between my hands, and I could see the chain hanging loosely at my side but was no doubt in an iron grip.

I slowly turned, the hands loosening, finger by finger, enough to let me but never letting go. Finally I was facing my capture, staring into his onyx eyes and admiring the way the low sun complimented his white hair. "Prussia" I said in a way of a greeting, narrowing my eyes so that I was glaring at him. "Awww, you figured out it was the awesome me" he replied with a lopsided smirk. "It's your fault for taking" I huffed. "Well come on" he said in a bullying manner, letting go of my hips and yanking on the chain. This caused me to fall forward and I had to quickly get up and follow if I wanted to stay on my feet and if I wanted to not be dragged along the ground.


End file.
